My Little Girl
by JandJFan92
Summary: This is my take on Dean having a daughter. This is an A/U future fic. Dean and Sam live together, raising Dean's daughter. Who is her mother? You have to read to find out! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Dean and Bela are only paired up this chapter, and maybe one further down the road. I know this idea is currently being done, and has been down before, but I wanted to do my take on it, and where the mother is known. I have done one like this before, but then had the idea of Bela being the mother, and I decided I just had to write about it. Read and review, not sure if I want to keep this idea going, and yes, the title was inspired by the Tim Mcgraw song. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My Little Girl**

**  
**Dean yawned as he laid down on his motel bed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He glanced over to his brother who had collapsed in his own bed; apparently too tired to change. He flipped off the television, and reached over to turn off the lamp when he heard someone frantically knocking on the door. Dean sighed, "Who the hell could this be at two in the morning?" Dean grunted angrily. He was tired and wanted to goto sleep. He got up and headed to the door. He looked in through the peephole and sighed yet again when he saw Bela. He unlocked and opened the door. He glared at her. "What do you--" He didn't finish because he looked down and saw she was carrying a baby in a carrier, who then started crying loudly. Sam rolled on his side, covering his head with a pillow. Bela glared back at him. "I can't do this anymore." She said as she shoved her way in past Dean. "This is my problem because?" Dean questioned as he shut the door, turning to her; not even putting two and two together.

Bela set the carrier down on Dean's bed. "She's yours, remember that night we shared nine months ago in New york?" Bela snapped, she felt like she was losing her mind from the lack of sleep. Dean smirked. "I remember." He said, and then, he realized what she was referring to. "No, you said that you--" "I know what I said." Bela interrupted. Sam sat up in his bed now, fully awake, the baby was still crying. Sam saw Bela, and then the baby. "Dean, what's going on?" Sam questioned groggily. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Dean said more seriously now. The more Sam looked at the baby, and looked at Bela, he realized what was going on. "I can't take this anymore, no matter what I do, she won't stop crying! I'm leaving her with you." Bela ranted. "No, you can't." Dean answered. "Why the hell not? You're her father!" Bella snapped back. "I'm a hunter, I'm constanly moving from place to place, I don't have a stable or safe environment to raise a child, besides, I don't have the money." Dean answered.

Bela looked at Sam for a second, then back to Dean. "I can't raise her, my parents raised me, and look what happened. I can't raise her, I'll screw her up." Bela said softly as she looked at the baby who finally stopped crying because of exhaustion. Dean looked at the baby as well. "I don't have the supplies, or the money--" Dean paused, then sighed. Bela looked at him. "I can send you money, I'll buy everything for her, please just take her... It's you, or the orphanage." Bela said softly as Dean turned to look back at Bela. "How could you put me in a position like this? You're even more screwed up then I thought." Dean grunted. "Yeah, well..." Bela muttered. Dean went and turned to his daughter, picked her up and held her in his arms. "What's her name?" Dean questioned. "Anna Winchester." Bela answered. Dean looked down at her, she was settled comfortably in his arms, asleep. "Alright." Dean agreed. Bela sighed a sigh of relief and looked at her daughter one last time. "Good-bye." Bela whispered, and disappeared, out the door.

**  
----------------------------------------------------------5 years later-----------------------------------------**

Dean yawned as he looked at the clock. It read six o'clock in the morning. He got up, in pajama pants, and a t-shirt, his amulet hanging around his neck. He made his way into the kitchen, making coffee and pancakes. He could hear his daughter rumaging around her closet upstairs trying to get ready for her first day at school. He smiled to himself as he placed the pancakes on a plate for her, and with the maple syrup he drew a happy face on them. 'I'm a damn good artist' he thought to himself, and brought their plates to the table, along with his cup of coffee, and her glass of orange juice. "Breakfast is ready!" Dean called. He made an extra plate of pancakes and set them on the table. He knew Sam would be up soon, getting ready for work. Sam had gone back to school, and was now working an internship at a lawfirm where they lived in Lawerence, Kansas. Dean, however was a detective a police station, he was cleared of all charges when he helped bring in everyone on the top ten most wanted list.

He finally saw Sam coming in the kitchen, Anna right behind him. "Annie, you better hurry and eat before it gets cold." Dean warned. She nodded, not sitting at the table with her father and uncle, all of them eating together as a family. Dean watched his daughter eat, she had brown wavy hair, like her mother's, but she had his eyes, he could tell. Even though she had his smirk, she had her mother's mischievous smile. "You almost ready for school?" Dean questioned. Annie nodded. Dean brought his plate to the table, and went upstairs to get dressed. Shortly after, he came downstairs dressed in a black suit and tie, even though he hated it, he'd rather work this job wearing the suit, then be a mechanic. His job was easy, it was like working a hunt, which he still did by the way. He had tried many times to quit hunting, but he and Sam were addicted to it like a drug. They only did it once a month though, and when they did, they brought Annie to Missouri's house, where they knew she'd be safe.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Dean questioned. She smiled and nodded. "All ready Daddy!" She said and went to grab her backpack. Sam got up, and grabbed his keys. He drove a black Mitsubishi Endeavor SUV. They all walked out the door. Right before they approached the cars, Annie hugged her uncle, and they said their good-byes, and their have a good days to one another, even though Dean knew he might be seeing his brother at work anyways. Dean and Annie hopped into the impala. "Let's go to your first day at school." Dean said, trying to sound excited for his daughter. truth was, he didn't want her to go, he was scared to death for her. He remember what kids were like, kids were cruel. "Let's go Daddy!" She said as she placed her hands in her lap. She was wearing a blue jean skirt and a pink t-shirt that had a picture of Marie from the Aristocats, one of her favorite movies. "Alright, we're going." He said as they pulled out of the driveway.****

AN: What'd you guys think? I thought about doing it with Sam/Bela, but it seemed to fit Dean better, y'know?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here's update, enjoy! If you read, you have to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam or Dean.

They finally arrived to their destination, Sunhill Elementary School. Dean pulled in and parked his car in the parking lot. He got out, and helped Annie out. "You don't mind if your old Dad walks you to your first day of school do you?" Dean questioned as they both stood there by the impala. "Daddy, you aren't old. C'mon, let's go." She said and grabbed her father's hand, dragging Dean to the front of the school.

Once they got inside, they headed down the hallway for the kindergarten classrooms. He finally found Annie's class and led her to it. Before they went in, Dean took her aside, and they sat in a chair by the hallway. This was uncomfortable to Dean because he was way too big for the chair. "Are you going to be okay here?" Dean questioned. Annie nodded. "I'm excited Daddy, uncle Sammy said school is fun." Annie answered, smiling. "Well, sometimes new experiences are tough, and if you ever need me to come get you, you call me or Uncle Sammy, okay?" Dean questioned. Annie nodded. "Daddy, I'll be just fine, I'm tough, just like you." Annie answered. Dean gave in and smiled. "Alright, I trust you." He said as they got up. Dean hugged his daughter, and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Have good day." Dean mumbled. "You too Daddy." She said as they let go, and she went in to her classroom. Dean sighed and left.

Annie made her way in the classroom. She saw all of the other kids her age, and then she spotted her teacher, Mrs. Applebee. Mrs. Applebee directed all of the kids to their assigned seats. Annie looked at the boy sitting next to her. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi." Annie said. The boy just looked at her, he seemed to be angry. "Nice outfit, for a baby." He commented. Annie narrowed her eyes at him, her feelings hurt. Now she understood what her father was trying to tell her. She felt tears welling in her eyes, she wanted her father there to tell her that her outfit was fine. The boy smiled, he saw her eyes watering, and he knew he had won.

Dean meanwhile had driven to work, thinking about Annie the whole time. 'I hope she's okay,' Dean thought as he pulled into his parking space at work. He got out, and headed into the police department he worked for. He walked in, headed for his office. Once he got there, he sat down in his chair, grabbing files, going over all of the new paperwork and cases. He looked over the current one. "Shit," Dean muttered, this particular case sounded more like a supernatural case the more he read it. "Works work." He muttered, and headed off back outside towards the impala. He had a case to investigate.

It was later in the day, naptime to be precise. Annie laid on her own mat, set out on the floor. Her feelings were still hurt from the earlier incident. She tried to go to sleep, but she just couldn't. She stared at everything in the room, from other kids, to the posters on the wall about various subjects. She then heard a bell making announcements about the school day, and things later within the week. She heard another bell, so she got up, placed her mat in her cubby, grabbed her backpack, and headed outside with the other car riders to wait for their parents.

Dean yawned as he pulled into the drive through for the school. Annie hopped into his car, he could clearly tell something was wrong. "You okay?" He questioned as he glanced at her from the rear view mirror. "No." She answered, sniffling, she took in a deep 'pre-cry' breath of air. "What happened?" Dean pursued as he drove them home. "A boy told me my outfit was for babies." Annie said, letting a tear fall now. "I think your outfit is beautiful, besides, that boy is jealous, why would I let you leave the house looking like a baby anyways?" Dean answered. Annie nodded. They pulled into their home, and they both got out. Dean went around her side, and swooped her up into his arms.

He carried her inside, and into the living room. "Why don't we watch one of your favorite movies? Hmm?" Dean questioned. Annie smiled and nodded. "Which one? Lion King, Aristocats, Bambi, or Beauty and the Beast?" Dean questioned. "Lion King!" Annie said. "Lion King it is." Dean said and then placed the DVD in the the DVD player. He turned the TV on, and they settled down on the sofa.  
**  
--------------------------------Hours later-------------------------**

Sam walked in the house, he heard roaring, so he walked in the living room to check it out. He smiled when he saw Dean and Annie asleep on the sofa, Lion King playing in the backround. He turned the TV off and got a blanket and covered the two up. Sam went upstairs, and preped himself for bed. Once he had, he laid in his bed, still thinking about his brother and his niece, they were so alike, yet he could always tell when she was acting like her mother as well. He soon drifted off to sleep, he had a long day, and an a even longer day ahead of him, and he needed to catch up on his sleep.

**----------------------****-----------------------------middle of the night---------------------**

Annie woke up all of a sudden. She looked around, she saw she was in her bed in her own room. She breathed heavily, she had woken up from a nightmare. She hopped off her bed, and raced into Dean's room. "Daddy?" She questioned as she tugged on Dean's arm. "Mmmm?" Dean moaned. "I'm scared, I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Annie questioned. Dean opened his eyes to see Annie, who was terrified. He nodded, making space for her. Annie climbed into the bed, and nestled herself in Dean's arms. Within a matter of minutes she was sound asleep again. When Dean thought she was really asleep, he let himself fall asleep as well.

**-----------------------------------------------  
AN: **What'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Here's a new update, Read, and review! I decided to put up yet another chapter today! I was feeling generous. The next chapter won't be up for another day or two though. More reviews motivate me, so what are you waiting for?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Supernatural. But I do own Annie and her future surprise...

Dean yawned and rolled over. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 3:00 A.M. He sighed. Friday had gone by in a blur, and Thursday had seemed like the slowest day in the whole world, with worrying about Annie's first day and all. It was Saturday now, and he and Sam had a hunt this weekend, and Annie would be spending time with Missouri. He hated leaving her with anyone, especially because of a hunt. He had sworn that his child would never go through the things he went through, but look what happened. He only left her with family friends, be it Missouri, Bobby, or even Ellen, no one else was trusted. No matter who he left her with though, he still felt extremely guilty.

He felt bad, lying to her this whole time. He couldn't tell her the truth, he didn't want her to have his childhood. He wanted her to have the life he never had, the life he and Sam were never allowed to have. He hated lying to her, but he had to, telling her the truth would only hurt her more, and he loathed the day he would have to tell her the truth about everything. The supernatural world, and her mother. Especially her mother. He had been ambushed one day, a couple of months ago. He hated it when she asked questions, because that meant more lies. More deception. He hated it when she asked questions like "Daddy, where do you go when you leave me with someone else?" or "Daddy, what happened to Mommy?" it tore him to shreds. He remembered the day he answered the latter of the two questions, clear as day.

-----------------------------------------A couple of months ago-------

Dean was sitting on the sofa watching T.V. when he heard Annie coming down the stairs. She had a solemn look on her face, and came and sat next to Dean on the sofa in a pink outfit, pigtails and all.

"Can I help you?" Dean questioned.

Nothing.

"Alright, something's wrong, spill it." Dean pursued; sometimes she acted so much like himself it was kinda irratating.

She looked at him, and then it happened. She asked the question he hoped she would never ask.

"Daddy, howcome I don't have a Mommy?" She had asked. Dean got up and sat on the coffee table directly across from her.

"Well," He began, not sure what to say, or how to say it right, he was completely ambushed. He decided that a lie was the best way to go.

"Well," He bagan again, "When you were two years old, your mother was in a car accident. She was rushed to the hospital so the doctors could work on her. The doctors, they...they did their best, but it was just too late. Your mother died." Dean said softly, acting the part.

He watched as tears welled in her eyes. Even though he couldn't bare to see her cry, he figured this may hurt right now, but at least she wouldn't have the scar of knowing that her mother didn't love her, couldn't take raising her. Annie let the tears fall now, and Dean sat on the sofa again, beside her. He took her in his arms.

"Did she love me?" Annie questioned.

"With all her heart."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the memory faded, Dean got up and got dressed in jeans and a black button up shirt, rolling the sleeves at his elbows. Once he got dressed, he packed a bag for himself, he knew that this hunt was definitely gonna take the whole weekend. He heard noises in the hallway, but he knew it was just Sam, getting ready to leave for the hunt. When he finished, he walked quietly into Annie's room. He packed her a bag, and once he finished that task, he made his way to her bed. He gently nudged her.

"Daddy?" She questioned.

"Time to wake up." He answered.

She nodded and got up. She then went to her closet, rummaging through it, trying to find something to wear.

"Daddy?" She questioned again as she continued searching.

"Hmm?"

Annie finally found an outfit. "Can I have a puppy?" She questioned. Dean shrugged. "Maybe, why?" It was his turn to question.

"Well, it can protect me, and I want a companion, please?" Annie pleaded.

'Companion? Sam is making her sound like him already... Ugh.' Dean thought to himself.

"We'll see. For now, get dressed, we gotta go soon." Dean answered.

"Another job?" Annie questioned.

"Yeah."

Dean and Sam had patiently waited downstairs for five minutes, when Annie finally decided to come down, dressed and ready to go. They went outside, bags in hand. Dean unlocked the car and the trunk, and he threw their bags in. Everyone got settle in the car, and shut their doors. Dean looked at Annie through the rear view window.

"Buckled up?" He questioned.

"Check!" Annie answered.

Within about thirty minutes, they made it to Missouri's house. Dean and Annie got out, Dean fetching her bag. Missouri made her way out as well, taking Annie's bag and smiling. Dean squatted down to Annie's level, looking her in the eyes.

"Be good while I'm gone, and maybe I'll get you a surprise." Dean said.

Annie nodded. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this, about where her father was going, even though she truely had no idea. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Daddy please don't go!" She pleaded as she bounded into his arms, sobbing into his chest, clutching his shirt tightly in her grasp.

"Daddy, please..." She sobbed.

"Annie, what's wrong, you've always liked staying with Missouri." Dean questioned.

"Please don't go..." She kept saying. Dean pulled her off of him, and looked her in the eyes.

"Annie, I'm gonna be fine, your Uncle Sammy is gonna be with me, it's just another job that we do every month, nothing bad is gonna happen to me. I'm gonna come get you Sunday night just like I always have. I'm coming home to you." Dean reassured.

"Pro-pro-promise?" Annie sniffled.

"I promise. A Winchester always sticks by their word, and don't you forget it." Dean answered.

They hugged one last time, and then Dean got back into the impala. He waved as he drove off, and Missouri ushered her inside.

**------------------------------------------Hours later-------------------  
**  
Dean looked around the house, Sam close behind. They were searching for the victim, just to be sure that it was indeed a Werewolf that they were hunting. Dean scrunched up his nose, he smelt the smell of a dead body, and blood. A lot of blood. They walked into the master bedroom, and they saw the body.

"Found our victim." Sam muttered.

"Yep." Dean answered as he walked closer, inspecting the victim.

He saw claw markings, and the heart was missing.

"Definitely a Werewolf." Dean muttered.

All of a sudden, Sam shouted out in pain, and Dean spun around seeing the Werewolf claw his way into Sam's back.

"Get off my little brother you Son-of-a-Bitch!" Dean yelled as he ran up to him and shot the Werewolf in the arm with a consecrated iron round.

The Werewolf pulled its' claw out of Sam and made its' way towards Dean. Sam reached up and grabbed his gun which had fallen, and shot the Werewolf in the heart. The Werewolf fell to the ground, meeting its demise. Dean rushed to his brother's side.

"Are you okay?" Dean questioned worriedly. Sam nodded off into unconsciousness.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean shouted.

* * *

A/N: You know what to do! R&R! I want at least 5-10 reviews before I put up the next chapter! I know, I'm evil, but you gotta review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Here is the latest installment! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy, Read, and Review!

Dean grimaced as he felt something dripping down his stomach. He looked down, and saw he had an injury of his own, a huge, deep gash across his torso. It hurt as he breathed, but he was more concerned about his little brother at the moment. He struggled to do anything, but he finally pulled Sam up to him, and he gently shook him.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, his voice shaking. Sam moaned softly, letting the pain take over his body.

"C'mon Sammy, wake up, we gotta get out of here...Son of a bitch." Dean muttered as he let the pain get the better of him for a moment.

Sam started to come to, and Dean smiled nervously.

"C'mon Sammy, you gotta help me, or we won't get out." Dean coached. Sam nodded, and the two struggled for a good thirty minutes before getting up, arm in arm. Dean took on most of Sam's body weight, even though it hurt like hell. As they walked slowly and painfully out of the home, Dean grunted thinking and uttering a string of profanities along the way. As they finally got out of the house, Dean unlocked the car from Sam's side, and opened the door. He helped Sam in, and slowly made his way to his own side.

"Dean…Are-are-you okay?" Sam mumbled as he groaned from his immense pain.

"I'm fine Sammy," Dean lied, "Don't worry, I'm gonna get us to a hospital, we'll be alright…" Dean mumbled back, trying his best not to let the pain shake his resolve. He sped off towards a hospital; his vision was going in and out. He only hoped that they could get there before he passed out from blood loss.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Annie sighed; she sat on her bed in the guest room. She knew something was wrong, she was so angry that her father hadn't listened to her warning. She sat there quietly, trying hard not to cry. She wanted her father there, holding her tight, where she could see him, and know that he was okay. Annie looked up as she heard Missouri walking into the room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Missouri questioned as she sat down next to Annie on the bed.

"My Daddy, something's wrong." Annie said softly as a tear ran down her face. She looked down at her necklace she was wearing, it was a locket, and inside there was a picture of her with her father, and her with her Uncle Sam. She cherished that locket, and never took it off. Missouri nodded as she too sensed something wrong.

"How do you know?" Missouri asked, she gulped nervously as she didn't want Annie catching on to the supernatural world as much as Dean did, not yet anyways.

"I don't know exactly, it's an instinct, I guess grownups call it 'women's intuition'?" Annie said solemnly. She couldn't bear to think of something bad happening to her father or her uncle. Missouri nodded.

"I'm sure their fine. Your Daddy and Uncle have been doing these jobs for a long time, way before you were born. They know what they're doing, and neither of them is going to let something happen to the other. You know what? I bet if we gave them a call right now that one of them would pick up, whaddya say?" Missouri enthused. Annie nodded.

"If they don't?" Annie questioned.

"Well, then you're right." Missouri answered honestly. She left to go get the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had gotten them into the hospital, and when the nurses saw them, they immediately took Sam and placed him on a stretcher, caring for him. Dean tried to follow, but another nurse started tugging on his arm. He stopped and glared at her.

"What?" He shouted angrily.

"Sir, you need to come with me, you're badly injured as well." The nurse instructed.

"No, I need to go with him, you don't understand!" Dean shouted back, he could barely control himself, and the nurse grabbed his arm, trying to direct him. He yanked his arm back, and saw another nurse approaching with a sedative.

"I need to be with my little brother, he's all I've got left, please." Dean urged as he fought valiantly against the nurses. In the end, he lost, and they stuck him with the needle.

When Dean woke, his vision was blurry. He blinked his eyes a few times, and looked down; he saw his torso wrapped up in bandages. When he looked around, he saw Sam walking into his room, grimacing.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean questioned worriedly. Sam slowly took a seat in his chair, and nodded.

"What about you?" Sam questioned back.

"I'm fine, just a little pain, nothing major." Dean answered. Sam suddenly started closing his eyes as he felt pain in his head. At first he just disregarded it as a headache, but as the pain pursued and got worse; he clutched his head in his hands.

"Sam?" Dean questioned. Sam didn't answer.

"Sam, jokes over, I'm sorry I called you a pansy in the car before the hunt." Dean confessed, hoping this was just some sort of sick joke. Dean realized it wasn't a joke when he saw Sam stand up, and then fall to the ground on his knees.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he watched his little brother drift off into unconsciousness.

The doctors ran in, working on Sam, and taking him back into his room, treating him immediately. Dean pulled every single needle out of his arm and followed down the hallway, shoving past every nurse, trying to get him to go back to bed. When Dean got there, he stood in the doorway, watching them perform CPR on Sam. He felt a pit in his stomach as he watched, the doctors were struggling, he could tell.

"Sammy, c'mon, be stubborn when it counts..." Dean whispered to himself as he kept watching. Things were looking grim for Sam.

After a good while, they finally stabilized Sam, and once they had left, Dean slowly walked in, taking his time. He sat down in a chair at Sam's bedside.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to your aide sooner, I'm sorry I thought it was some sick comeback, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, and I'm sorry I let you down, again." Dean answered softly. He sat there, watching over his little brother who nearly died, the one he always cared and watched over, the very little brother who told him that he was his hero.

"Sammy, you have to wake up, you have to get through this, because....Just because." Dean answered softly as he dozed off in his chair watching his little brother.

* * *

Missouri returned, phone in hand. She sat back down next to Annie who had obviously been crying.

"Everything alright?" Missouri questioned.

"What do you think?" Annie snapped back, angry and distressed.

"Y'know, just because you think your father or your uncle is hurt doesn't give you the right to shoot one of your father's snarky comments back at me. Now, why don't we give them a call, hmm?"

Missouri questioned. Annie nodded.

"Sorry." She grumbled.

Missouri dialed up Dean's number. No answer. Missouri frowned, and then tried Sam's. No answer as well. She turned to Annie.

"You might be on to something. Did your father say where his job was this week?" Missouri questioned. Annie sat there for a moment and thought to herself.

"Umm, I think he said it was near here, that's why I was staying with you this week." Annie said. Missouri nodded.

"You wait here, I'm gonna make some phone calls and find out where your father and your uncle are," She then hugged Annie.

"Don't you worry, we're gonna find them, and you're gonna give them the hugest hug they've ever had." Missouri reassured. Annie just nodded; she wanted to cry even more.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next update will be after 6-10 reviews! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Alright, Finally an update! I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, not only for their compliments, but any critiques made for the improvement of the story; I am always willing to listen to your opinion! So, without further Adieu...

* * *

Missouri looked over to Annie, worried. She wanted to make the phone call beside Annie, but she didn't want Annie to catch on to anything, she knew Annie was a very bright girl. Missouri looked at Annie.

"Will you be alright in here by yourself?" Missouri questioned. Annie nodded. Missouri then got up, and then walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. She dialed Bobby's number, and after it rang two times, he picked up.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Bobby Singer? This is Missouri Mosely, the Psychic from Lawerence, Kansas? Can you help me find Sam and Dean? Annie and I have been worrying about them, we called both of them, and their phones are on, they just never picked up. Aside from that, myself and Annie both have very bad feelings about this, and we think something terribly wrong could've happened." Missouri explained. Bobby nodded.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Dean turned the GPS on in Sam's phone, so all we have to do, is find Sam's location, and we should find both of them." Bobby answered.

"Can you do that?" Missouri questioned.

"Yeah, just give me a minute or two, and I should have their location." Bobby answered.

"Okay."

After a minute or so on hold, Bobby finally got Sam's location.

"Missouri? You and Annie were right, something is wrong, Sam and Dean are at the Lawrence Memorial Hospital." Bobby answered, trying to hide the worried tone in his voice, but not succeeding.

Missouri nodded, "We're gonna go make a trip then." She answered.

"If you need help with them at all, you call me, understand?" Bobby questioned.

"I know." Missouri answered. They then both hung up, and Missouri started to pack her bag, and got Annie's bag together, just in case. Annie sighed nervously; she had listened in on the whole conversation. 'Why didn't he listen?' Annie thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat up, and looked around the room, bored. He got up and walked over to his bag and pulled out his cell-phone. He walked back over and sat down in his chair when he saw that he had two missed calls. 'Aw man...' He thought to himself when he saw who they were from. Missouri and Bobby.

'Just freaking' super!' He thought angrily, he didn't need Bobby or Missouri worrying about him or Sam; he had enough on his plate as it was. He then felt a bolt of pain rush through his torso, and when he turned, he felt something tear.

"Son of a bitch…" He then collapsed to the floor; passed out all the while Sam started to wake. A nurse noticed, and walked in, and helped Sam get his breathing tube out, she then called for help as she noticed Dean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Missouri and Annie walked into the hospital, up to the receptionist's desk.

"Do you know where I can find Sam and Dean Winchester?" Missouri questioned. The receptionist typed a few things into the computer.

"Go to the ICU and they'll be in the last room on the right." She answered. Missouri nodded her thanks, and she and Annie made their way over there. When they got there, they stopped dead in their tracks. Annie started to cry as she watched her father flat line. She may be only five years old, but she knew what was going on, it was as clear as day. Sam looked over momentarily to see his niece with Missouri. He looked back at Dean, surrounded by doctors, and had a feeling of de ja' vu as he saw memories of his own father's death in his head. He walked over to Annie and Missouri and took his niece in his arms, holding her, and trying to console her to the best of his abilities while trying not to lose it himself.

After forty minutes or so, the doctors began to call it quits. They flipped off the monitor, and right as they were about to call his time of death, Annie jumped from Sam's embrace, and ran past all of the doctor's and up to her father. She buried her head in his neck and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Daddy, why didn't you listen me? I told you not to go, you promised!" She kept repeating over and over. After a minute or so, she started to settle down, and she lifted her head, and turned the monitor back on. It revealed a shocking truth. The doctors all got up, and started to check all of Dean's vital stats. They then made several notations, and indeed, what the monitor had revealed was in fact true. Dean had come back to life.

As the doctors left, Annie ran back to her Uncle and buried her head in his shoulder. He held her in his arms. "I told him not to go, he didn't listen..." Was all Sam could make out from Annie, in-between her talking and crying.

"Shh...Everything's gonna be all right now." He answered. He then saw that Missouri was gone, and beside Dean's bag was Annie's. He then stared out of the hospital room window, and saw Bela standing there staring at him, and he stared back. She wanted to go console her little girl, but she didn't. She had also come because she was concerned for Dean. She didn't love him; it was just the fact that he was her father's daughter. He was the one watching out for her, taking care of her. She just wanted to make sure that her daughter was okay, and being cared for. She didn't want to interfere, yet. She left, making no promises, no vows.

Sam then heard his and Annie's stomach grumble.

"You want to get something to eat?" Sam questioned. Annie shook her head no.

"I can't leave him." She answered.

"Annie, we're both hungry, and we need to eat. Besides, I can't leave you here by yourself; your father would kill me. He'll be here when we get back." Sam answered. Annie thought about it.

"Promise?" She questioned. Sam nodded.

"Promise." He answered.

The two left, and headed to the cafeteria to get food. Sam frowned at the idea of both of them eating hospital food. He thought it tasted awful, and he remembered Dean telling him hospital food sucked, and if Dean thought it sucked, well, it sucked.

"You know we're gonna be alright, don't you?" Sam questioned.

"In wishful thinking. My father just died, and came back to life, I'm not alright." Annie answered solemnly. Sam nodded. However much he didn't want to admit it, she was right. Dean died, and came back to life, that doesn't happen to everyone, and the graveyard is full of proof. They weren't alright, and he knew it.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, I really liked this chapter, but I have one question; did I write Annie too smart for five years old? I want some input please. I want at least 5-6 reviews before I put up the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Alright, so, we're going to take a big turn in the story real soon. After this chapter, there are only two chapters left! Have no fear because the sequel will be up after I finish this story!

* * *

As Sam continued to eat his sandwich, he watched as his niece chowed down on her hamburger. He smiled; she was definitely his brother's daughter. Annie noticed her uncle smiling.

"What?" She questioned.

"It's just weird how alike you and your father are; he'd pick the hamburger over a sandwich any day." Sam answered. Annie just glumly nodded. She gulped, and then looked up at her uncle.

"What do you know about my Mom?" Annie questioned.

"Why?"

"I think I had a dream about her." Annie answered. Sam nodded, thinking about what to say next, he didn't want to give away too much.

"She had brown curly hair, like you. You have her mischievous grin, and you're very witty, like both of your parents." Sam answered.

"Did she do jobs with you and Dad?" Annie questioned. Sam shrugged.

"Occasionally, she was very strong willed, and she didn't like to be slowed down." Sam answered.

---------------------------A figment of Dean's mind--------------------

Dean looked around, he saw he was in a bright, white room. At first, it hurt his eyes, and he was nervous, the last thing he remembered was being in the hospital with Sam, and now he was by himself in this white room. He felt a pit in his stomach when he saw a door open. In walked Mary.

"Mom?!" Dean questioned, she was the last person he expected to see. She walked up to him and placed her hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her touch, remembering it from his childhood. He then realized two truths. He looked at her, fear evident in his eyes.

"I'm-I'm not dead am I?" Dean questioned. Mary frowned.

"No, not yet, but your life hangs in the balance." Mary answered.

"What do you mean?" Dean couldn't help but question.

"I think I can answer that." John said as he walked up to join his wife and his son. Dean looked over to John.

"Dad?!" Dean questioned, he felt his heart racing in his chest. John smiled.

"It's me, c'mere." John said, as he took Dean in an embrace. Dean hugged his father back tightly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Dean whispered to his father.

"Just like you shouldn't have done what you did?"

"That's different." Dean said, trying to defend his actions, but realizing that they were one in the same.

"How's it different Dean? We both made deals; I couldn't watch you die Dean… I just couldn't."

"What about me? What about Sam?" Dean shouted.

"What about Sam? You want to know why I did what I did? Because I saw that look in your brother's eyes, Dean. I saw that look of desolation and fear. If I hadn't made that deal, surely one or both of us would have drank ourselves to death. Sam didn't need me; he never needed me. Sam needed his big brother, and no matter what you think of me, always know that I did my best raising you."

John paused for a moment.

"Sam's destiny isn't free." John answered.

"Why are you telling me this, Dad?" John sighed; he looked Dean in the eyes.

"Sam will forever be trapped by his destiny." John answered as Dean's features went from perplexed, to angry.

"No, he won't. Yellow eyes has been dead, you know that." Dean snapped.

"That doesn't change what Sam is."

"What do mean, change what Sam is?"

"Dean, you don't know your brother as well as you think you do." John answered.

"What do mean, I've watched over Sam my whole life, I raised him, just like you said, I know Sam better then I know myself! Don't you dare tell me I don't know Sam!" Dean yelled.

John placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, and Dean shrugged it away.

"Sam is part demon." John revealed, and at that moment, it felt like someone stabbed Dean in the heart with a dagger, and they kept twisting it, and wouldn't stop.

"No..." Dean said, speechless. He then looked from his mother to his father, and dropped to his knees.

"No, I don't believe you." Dean said in utter denial. Dean had a million thoughts racing through his mind, and he wanted to yell at John, for everything. It would be so easy to blame John, but he didn't. All he did was mutter, "I hate you."

John stood there, watching his son who seemed so much like a child again instead of a grown man.

"I understand." John answered. Dean snapped his head back up to glare at John.

"No, you don't understand!" Dean lashed out, standing back up on his own two feet.

"Dean, I--"

"--You what?" Dean interjected, "Let me guess, sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Dad. I'm supposed to be dead! You left me with a crippling secret about my brother, and the responsibility of your death all on my shoulders, alone. You just took the easy road out, just like you always have." Dean hissed.

"Dean, you're not being fair. This is never what I wanted for you and Sam." Mary stated.

"Fair?! You want to talk about fair? You died when I was four, when Sam was six months old, Dad couldn't even protect you! Then, I was left to raise Sam, because you, Dad, were a selfish, obsessed bastard who was absorbed in anything but his sons. I had to tell Sam why we didn't have a mom, or even why we moved all the time. But when I messed up, you tried to turn me into your little soldier. Well, no more. I'm done doing everything you ever asked, and getting shit from you in return. How do I get back to my family?" Dean questioned angrily.

"Walk through that door." Mary answered, pointing to the door she and John came from. Dean nodded, and without hesitation, he walked right through the door.

* * *

AN: I know Dean was kinda harsh to him mom, but sometimes when people get caught up in the moment they say really harsh things.

I know this chapter was kinda short too, I'm pretty sure the next one is a bit longer.

P.S. What'd you think of the interaction between Dean and John?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Alright, ready for an update? I want 6-7 reviews for this chapter before you get another update! More would be better! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your critiques and positive feedback mean a lot and they improve the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean awoke to a nurse pulling out his breathing tube. Once she got it out, he frowned, his head hurt like hell, literally; he knew. He looked around the room in a frenzied panic, remembering what had happened to Sam, and not seeing him anywhere. "Sam?" Dean called out, his voice hoarse and husky, hoping that Sam was nearby and would hear him.

Sam and Annie were in the hallway, making their way back to Dean. Sam heard Dean call his name, and he and Annie ran into the room. "Dean?" Sam questioned as Dean looked up from ripping out all of the needles and medical tape from his arms, flinching as the tape ripped out his arm hair.

"Sam? Annie?" Dean questioned back as he stood up, taking everything in. Dean had this look on his face of complete exhaustion, he was so happy to see both of them, and he wanted to break down at the same time.

Annie smiled, she ran into her father's arms, and Dean swooped her up, holding her tightly.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're alright." Annie whispered, as she let tears run down her face. Dean set her down on the bed, and squatted down to her level. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry baby, everything's gonna be alright, you'll see." Dean whispered. He then stood and turned around to face Sam. Sam walked up to him, and hugged him tightly. Dean returned the gesture.

The hug was short lived, and Dean looked at his brother, making sure this was real, and not a joke.

"You're alright?" He said as he looked at Sam in the eyes again.

"Me? What about you?" Sam questioned, astonished that Dean seemed to not realize what had happened.

"What do you mean me?" Dean questioned back, he knew he was out of it for awhile, but that was pretty much it.

"Dean, you died, and then you somehow came back to life. What happened?" Sam questioned, everything was so confusing and complicated in their lives, and he hated it. Dean sighed.

"I saw Mom...and Dad." He answered, not too thrilled about discussing his conversation with their parents, especially their father.

"What? What'd you say?" Sam questioned, Dean had seen their parents, and he wanted to know everything.

"Um, I told them how I really felt. About all the crap Dad dumped on me, on us." Dean answered solemnly. Sam sighed, clearly upset.

"Dean, you didn't..." Sam moaned childishly.

"I couldn't take it anymore Sam, I couldn't take Dad bossing me around, or saying he understood everything, when he had no idea. I remember telling him things he should've been telling us. Do you know how that feels?" Dean questioned. Sam just stood there, staring at Dean.

"No, I don't, and I understand that you did everything Dad ever asked of you, but you have to understand that Dad did the best he could. He trusted you to raise me Dean, look how that turned out, it was the best thing for the both of us, and you know it." Sam said softly.

"You're taking his side?" Dean questioned; anger in his voice.

"No, that's not it all, I'm just saying, try to walk a mile in his shoes, and then make your judgment." Sam answered.

Dean nodded, taking everything in. When he did, he realized it was awfully quiet, too quiet. Dean looked around.

"Annie?" He called, he didn't see her anywhere.

No response.

"Annie?" Sam called this time as he started to look around as well. Both of them started to tear the room apart searching for Annie.

Still nothing.

Dean's breathing began to get rapid as he started to panic. His daughter was missing. How could let that happen? Sam noticed and placed a consoling hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean? Listen to me. You have to calm down. You can't save Annie if you start panicking like this, do you understand?" Sam questioned. Dean nodded as he tried to control his breathing, however much impossible it seemed.

As Dean settled down, he and Sam got their things together, and they walked down the hallway, completely alert. Dean and Sam noticed that the hospital was empty. There was no one there. They walked down what seemed like every hallway in the hospital and they didn't see another person anywhere. Dean leaned against the counter of the reception desk and looked at Sam.

"How are we gonna find her? And where is everyone? Hospitals don't become empty all of sudden." Dean stated, still angry and upset. Sam thought for a moment.

"I know, we'll watch the security tapes, they'll have footage of the whole hospital while we were talking, and we'll be able to see what happened." Sam answered. Dean smiled.

"Good job Sammy." Dean said, just like when they were kids.

When they got up to the security room, Dean and Sam started rummaging through everything, until they found the controls for the cameras. Whoever had been working it before was not very organized, at all. Dean rewound the tape from today back fifteen minutes. He and Sam watched the tapes, and didn't see anything until they saw a person sneak into the hallway, where Annie had gone out to use the bathroom and snatched her up. They watched as the person ran out of the hospital and into their car, a red mustang. Dean saw the plate number, and wrote it down.

"Should've covered up your plates, nice job newbie." Dean muttered as he took the number and pulled out his cell phone. All he had to do is call up one of his colleagues, have them run the number, and then he'd have his kidnapper.

About five minutes later, after he'd found out who it was, Zeke Smith, a white male, thirty-five years old, about Dean's height. Dean and Sam were in the impala now, racing off to Zeke's home. Dean sped the whole way.

"I'm commin' baby, hold on..." He murmured to himself. Sam occasionally looked over to Dean, worried about everything, wondering if their father had unleashed his secret upon Dean, and worried about his niece. He didn't want anything to happen to her as much as Dean didn't. Dean was determined to kill the sadistic bastard who kidnapped his daughter, and he was sure as hell itself that Zeke Smith wouldn't get away with kidnapping his little girl.

Annie sat there, tied in a chair, Zeke watching her every move. Annie had tears in her eyes.

'Daddy, hurry...' She thought as she looked back up at him. Zeke smiled that sickening, evil smile.

"What do you want?" Annie questioned, terrified of what he might do to her.

"I wanted a little girl, just like you, but my wife couldn't give me one, so, I killed her." he replied, nonchalant.

"So, you're gonna k-k-kill me too?" Annie stammered.

"No, but if you're Daddy comes after you, I'll kill him." Zeke answered.

"No!" Annie screamed out as she kicked and fought at the ropes that bound her to her chair.

"I want my Daddy!" Annie screamed as she kept fighting.

"I'm your Daddy now." Zeke crooned.

AN: What'd you guys think? I was watching nightshifter, and I forgot how much I loved hearing Dean say: Okie Dokie, and "I'm not just gonna walk in here naked" loved it!


	8. Chapter 8

****

AN

Disclaimer: Still not EK...

: Alright, time for another update. There will only be one more chapter to go after this one. Read and Review! It's vital for your sequel! You might not like me for this, but there is a bit of Sam/Ruby towards the end… Give it chance! I don't usually like Sam/Ruby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled into the driveway, and he and Sam hurriedly got out of the car. The only thing Dean thought about as he unlocked the truck was how he was going to kill Zeke Smith. Anything else really hadn't been an option to Dean. He hadn't decided how he was going to do it yet, whether he wanted to make it nice and slow, or whether he just wanted the pleasure of getting it done and over with.

He and Sam loaded themselves with their pistols, and knives hidden amongst their clothing. Sam never questioned Dean on this, especially after that one time in Colorado. After that, he learned that you should always be prepared for anything and everything. Period.

As Dean felt content on the ammo and the weaponry, he closed the trunk, and he and Sam, pistols drawn, approached the door.

"Cover me." Dean whispered as he got ready to kick the door down. They heard Annie scream.

"Daddy!" Dean went berserk as he kicked the door down, and ran in, following his daughter's voice.

"Freeze!" Dean yelled as he and Sam stood in the living room of Zeke's home, aiming straight for Zeke's chest. Zeke turned around, smirking at Sam and Dean.

"It's about time." He said, revealing his demonic eyes, black and evil.

"Daddy!" Annie cried out again as she kept fighting the ropes.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" Dean yelled, resisting the urge to go gung ho on his ass and rescue his daughter once and for all.

"Dean, that's where you're wrong, she has everything to do with this, just as much as Sammy here does." Zeke taunted, he walked around, leisure in his steps.

"What're you talking about?"Dean questioned the idea of his five year old daughter having anything to do with demons and visions seemed absurd to him.

"Your mother, your sweet innocent mother, was not so innocent." Zeke answered.

"Don't talk about our mother like that!" Dean yelled.

"Well, she wasn't. Never told your Dad that she was hunter. Never told him that she made a deal. She made a very dangerous deal. She didn't even know what she was trading away." Zeke answered casually.

"Then how'd you know?" Sam questioned, he was curious how the demon could tell; he didn't want Zeke exposing him to Dean. What would he say? What would he do?

"She came after me quite a few times. Especially when she found out that I was working with Azazel. I found out from him. Why Sammy, got something to hide?" Zeke questioned with a knowing smile. Sam just looked away, Dean glancing over to him, but keeping his focus on Zeke.

"Not only did your mother make a deal, Bela made a deal as well. She traded Annie for riches. It was I that did the deed this time. I snuck into her nursery the first night she was born…" Zeke continued, a smug expression upon his face.

"You son of a bitch." Dean murmured as he charged the demon, when Zeke tossed him into the wall with a flick of his wrist, pinning him there.

"Silly Dean, did you really think you could just charge me like that? Tsk, tsk."

"Dean!" Sam shouted out as he watched Zeke slowly stalk up to his brother like a feral cat.

Dean started struggling when he heard Sam start chanting the incantation for excercising the demon.

'Mental note to self: learn incantation.' Dean thought as he saw Zeke walking around shakily, screaming and moaning in pain. Zeke then used his powers to slam Sam into the wall, forcing him to stop. He then grabbed Dean and flung him into another wall. Zeke yelled out in pain when Sam shot him in the arm with the rock salt bullets.

Dean got up and bashed Zeke across the back of the head with his pistol, trying to knock him out, but it was unsuccessful. Zeke got up, pinning both of the brothers, one on each wall, opposite of each other.

"Which of you wants to die first?" Zeke questioned.

"Me!" They both said in unison.

"Hmm, how cute, both are eager to die for the other. I think Sammy here'll go first." Zeke said as he picked Sam's pistol off of the floor.

"You can't kill him with rock salt!" Dean yelled.

"No, but that's how I'll start the torture."

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he watched Zeke cock the gun and take off the safety. Dean closed his eyes, and he opened them to Ruby slicing Zeke's gut open with her blade. Dean sighed a sigh of relief, as both he and Sam fell to the ground.

Ruby dropped Zeke's body to the floor and sighed.

"I can't come save you two every time you're in trouble y'know." Ruby said as she helped both of them up.

"Here's a simple solution, stop coming." Dean answered snidely. They both shot each other glares, and if looks could kill, well, they'd both be dead. Dean got up, and started to head towards his daughter, when he stopped, dead in his tracks.

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

"I can't move." Dean answered as he tried his hardest to move, but to of no avail.

"That's because I'm here now." Came a feminine voice from the doorway. Sam and Ruby turned and looked over to see Lilith, except in a teenaged body now.

'Aw shit.' Sam and Ruby thought to themselves as they stood there like sitting ducks.

Lilith smiled as she started slamming all three into various walls with a flick of her finger. She walked right on through to Annie as she kept doing this, and she smiled.

"The name's Annie right?" Lilith questioned. Annie nodded.

"I've been looking for you and your family for a long time. I'm so happy I found you." Lilith said as she threw all three of them to the floor. Ruby got up, and slammed Lilith into a wall. Dean and Sam got up as well, and they ran over to Annie, and cut the ropes with Ruby's knife that was on the floor. Dean took Annie in his arms.

"Run!" Ruby yelled, and Dean nodded as he started to take off. He stopped when he realized Sam wasn't following. He turned to face him.

"Sam, c'mon, we gotta get out of here." Dean yelled. Sam shook his head no.

"I can't leave her Dean, I just... I can't." Sam answered. Ruby glanced back at Sam.

"Get out of here now, I can't hold her for much longer!" Ruby yelled.

"I can't leave you Ruby, I care about you." Sam said, standing there.

"If you care about me so much, then get the hell out of here, I'll be fine." Ruby snapped back. She saw he wasn't budging.

"Dean, pull him out of here, you've saved him from himself before, you can do it again!" Ruby yelled. Dean nodded. He then grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out against Sam's will. When they made it out of there, they quickly got in the impala.

Dean pulled out of the driveway, and down a few houses, when he saw the house explode into flames. He didn't see anyone escape. Sam just looked down at his hands as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes. Dean placed a consoling hand on Sam's shoulder.

"She's a demon, I'm sure she's fine." Dean said as they drove away, towards their home.

Once they got there, Dean, Sam and Annie made it inside, and they all collapsed on the sofa. Dean looked Annie over, checking her for cuts or wounds. He was relieved when he saw nothing. He then pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Dean whispered softly as he held her, tears welling in his eyes. He was beating himself up mentally, telling himself it never should have happened.

"I was so scared." Annie whispered into her father's shoulder that her head was currently buried in.

Sam made his way up to his room, and closed the door. He laid down in his bed, thinking about everything, about Ruby. He had come to like her, maybe even love her? He was afraid to let himself feel these emotions because everyone he had ever loved had died. He started to cry because he started to realize that she could truly be dead. He eventually fell asleep as he cried in remorse.

An hour or so later, after Dean had put Annie to bed, he went to check on his brother. He opened the door to find his little brother asleep. He saw tear stains upon Sam's face from his recent crying.

"I'm sorry Sammy.." Dean whispered as he walked in and pulled the comforter up and over his brother, and left to go to his own bed. Once he got there, he laid down, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about anything, not about Sam, not about his mother, not about Bela, and not about his Annie. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

AN: One more update to go! The story ends in a few days but guess what? There's a sequel! I want five reviews! Tell me what rocked, and what sucked. But please be polite, I know a lot of people hate Sam/Ruby.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: Alright, here it is; the ending. Let me know what you guys think about the story. I appreciate everyone's reviews that helped me continue the story to make it what it is now. Hopefully, when it's posted, you guys will review the sequel as well. Thanks for all of the continuous support and feedback.

Disclaimer: *Rolls Eyes* Do I look like EK?

---------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since the kidnapping, and Dean laid comfortably in his bed. Today, he didn't know what he wanted to do. Annie had been afraid, and had been having nightmares ever since her kidnapping and Sam had been moping about Ruby, even though he'd never admit to it, Dean knew better.

On top of that, he still kept thinking about what Zeke said about his mother, Sam, and Annie. He also kept thinking about what John had said about Sam. He knew their lives were complicated, but still, his little girl? Being involved with wars, and demons? He knew he would have to tell her soon, especially if she had powers. He knew he had to think of something fast if her powers started to develop sooner than Sam's.

He got up, and got dressed. He didn't know what he was going to do, or even where he was going, but he knew he couldn't just lay there. As he walked down the hallway, he peered into Annie's room. She was still sound asleep. He smiled because for once, she wasn't having a nightmare. He then walked into Sam's room, and saw that he too, was not having a nightmare, but yet sleeping peacefully for once. He closed the door, and went out to the driveway and got into the impala. He didn't know why, but he found himself driving to the cemetery.

When he got there, he knew where he was going; he struggled to keep it together. He stood there before his parents' graves, and gulped. He had no idea why he was there, and what he would say, but standing there made him so nervous and he felt so alone and scared without them.

"Is it true?" Dean questioned as he ran his hand past Mary's name on her tombstone.

"I don't want to believe it, but everything has been changing, and it seems like everything I ever knew has gone to crap. Sometimes I tell myself that the demon was lying to mess with my head, but sometimes...Sometimes, I don't know what to think. Why did you tell Sam you were sorry back in our old house all those years ago?" Dean said as he let tears well in his eyes. He didn't care; it was too late at night for anyone to see anyways.

"I love you Mom, I just..." Dean paused, trying not to feel overwhelmed, but failing miserably.

He ran his hand past his father's name now, and dropped to his knees.

"Dad, I needed you most when you decided to leave. Hmpf, I'm a father now, and I have no idea what I'm doing, and I really need you right now. When you left, I felt so alone... and… Scared. I didn't think I'd save Sam, didn't even think I'd ever get out of hell. Everything's on my shoulders, and if I fail, I fail everyone Dad. Why do we always have to make sacrifices? Why do we always get the bad luck? It's not fair...and it never will be." He paused for a brief moment.

"My Annie...She's a part of this now, I tried to protect her, but I'm gonna have to tell her soon, about the supernatural, about her mother... She's so smart, I can't hide it forever. I'm so afraid that something bad is gonna happen to her, she's my little girl, and if something ever happened to her because of this life...I'd never forgive myself. Or you." Dean whispered. He slowly got up, and in one swift motion, he swiped away the tears that had fallen down his face. He was making his way back to the impala when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What do you want now?" Dean muttered, annoyed as he spun on his heel seeing Bela.

"I want her to know the truth. Not what that demon told you. I didn't make the deal for money. I made it to save my life."

"How noble. Why should I even bother? Both stories are sick and twisted, she'll hate you either way."

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe she'll appreciate the fact that I gave her to you so she could have a normal life, or at least as normal as possible. I'd just screw her up, like me."

"We're both screwed. What makes me better than you?"

"You care about her, and you'd do anything for her, like you would for your brother. You raised him, you have experience. I can't stand children. They're crying and whining all the time…"

"How is she going to feel when I tell her that you don't love her?" Dean questioned anger in his rising voice.

"I do love her. I did what I did for her, and she should know that. Promise me that she'll know that." Bela begged. She knew Dean wasn't obligated to do anything for her, but she had to try.

"I want her to know about me, and about the supernatural things in the world. I want her to be happy and safe. Promise me that." Bela whispered faintly as she bit her lip, willing herself to keep it together.

Dean just nodded. "I promise."

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sam stirred in his sleep, and woke when he heard something at his window. He opened his eyes, and slowly got up, clutching the knife on his nightstand. He went over to the window, and when he opened the blinds, he couldn't believe his eyes. He immediately opened the window, and moved the salt away from the windowsill. Ruby climbed into his room through the window, and Sam took her in an embrace and held her tightly.

"What are you doing?" Ruby questioned, she was shocked at his reaction.

"I thought you died, I was so scared." Sam whispered as he let her go now. Ruby looked at him confused.

"Really?" Ruby whispered.

"Ruby I care a lot about you." Sam said softly. Ruby nodded.

"I--"

"--Don't worry," Sam cut in, "I know." He whispered as he held on to her hand.

When Dean got back to their home, he walked inside. At first, he wanted to collapse on his sofa, but he felt the need to go see Annie. He walked up the stairs, and walked quietly into her room. He saw she stirred, and he gently woke her up.

"Daddy?" She questioned, still tired.

"Hey, any nightmares?" Dean questioned. Annie shook her head no.

"Good." He said as he took Annie in his arms.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Annie questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. You know I love you right?" Dean questioned. Annie nodded.

"No matter what, I'll always love you, and you'll always be my little girl." Dean whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know Daddy." She said, and rested her head on his chest. He noticed she soon fell asleep, and couldn't help but notice how much she looked like an angel when she slept. He let a tear run down his face as he thought about her future. He closed his eyes as he wept inside for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN**: What'd you guys think? The ending is kinda short, but it pulls everything together, and leaves an interesting ending. Please review, it's vital for your sequel!


End file.
